The present invention relates to an air conditioning system for air-conditioning a central interior zone and a circumferential perimeter zone of a room of a high-rise building or the like and an operating method of the air conditioning system, and more particularly relates to an air conditioning system having an operation mode (cooling/heating) of the perimeter zone in a room and an operation method thereof.
Recently, there is proposed an air conditioning system for a high-rise building or the like, which operates to carry out an air conditioning of a room divided into a central interior zone and a circumferential perimeter zone each in accordance with an operation mode (cooling/heating) and a room temperature set point.
The reason for such systems is the fluctuation of air conditioning loads due to a seasonal condition of summer, winter and the intermediate seasons thereof varies largely with the central interior zone and the circumferential perimeter zone in the high-rise building and the like, a proper air conditioning operation according to each air conditioning load must be carried out.
That is, in the interior zone, since the internal load works so much, the daily temperature change is not so conspicuous between summer and winter, and an initial heating at the time of starting an air conditioning system is necessary in the morning. Thus fixed quantity of cooling load will do in the daytime.
On the other hand, an air conditioning load of the perimeter zone is kept large as a result of the daily temperature change due to an influence of atmospheric temperature and solar radiant heat.
Therefore, in a prior art air conditioning system of this kind, an operation mode and a room temperature set point are set separately for the respective zones, and different air conditioning operations are carried out separately.
However, in such prior art air conditioning system, room temperature set points of both interior zone and perimeter zone are each set separately and, therefore in case both zones are subjected concurrently to air conditioning with the one cooling and the other heating, an energy loss may arise due to a heat transfer in the room.
Consequently, an operating temperature width-area (blind sector) is set to each heat regulator of both zones. However, this may increase a temperature difference between both zones, thus hurting a comfortableness of people moving therebetween.
Further, the perimeter zone is susceptible to solar radiant heat (direct sunlight), and thus an effective temperature is capable of becoming high. However, a temperature sensor of this zone is intended for detecting the room air temperature and not for detecting the effective temperature. Therefore the difference between an atmospheric temperature of the perimeter zone and the effective temperature is very large, thus deteriorating the comfortableness.